


“Girl, Your Body Fits Me Like a Glove”

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan takes a big step…off the Eiffel Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Girl, Your Body Fits Me Like a Glove”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faile02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/gifts).



> Date: 20 February 2005  
> Series: n/a  
> What Has Gone Before: n/a  
> Summary: Duncan takes a big step…off the Eiffel Tower.  
> Spoilers: Post-“Timeless”, pre-“Something Wicked”  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – BigDog House & KittyKlit Klub  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This ficlet was written for faile02, based on the meme and responses listed over at <http://www.livejournal.com/users/ariestess/362977.html>.
> 
> So over [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ariestess/362977.html?thread=726497), [](http://faile02.livejournal.com/profile)[**faile02**](http://faile02.livejournal.com/) asked for a ficlet based on this icon...
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And may I just say how difficult it is to write fic third person after so much first person? I hope I wasn’t too rusty…
> 
> Dedication: For  [ ](http://faile02.livejournal.com/profile) [ **faile02** ](http://faile02.livejournal.com/) , because she taunted me to write it…. *eg*
> 
> Beta: [ ](http://ryenna.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ryenna** ](http://ryenna.livejournal.com/)

  


“You’re insane,” Joe snorted, shaking his head as he wiped down the bar. “She’s not going to do it.”

“Yes, she will,” Duncan replied resolutely, snapping the box shut and pocketing it. “Why else would she keep coming back, Joe?”

Joe stopped and stared at him for a long moment. He took in the determined set of Duncan’s jaw, the emotions morphing in the dark brown of his eyes. And he sighed. “You tell Adam yet?”

The scowl caused faint lines to crease Duncan’s face. “No, and don’t you either, Joe. He’s off enjoying what little time he still has with Alexa. There’s no need to pull him away from that.”

“You really are insane, MacLeod. He’s your friend. If I was planning something this important, I’d certainly want my friends to know. Maybe have them help me plan my demise?”

At that, Duncan couldn’t help a chuckle. “Ever the optimist, eh, Joe?” The familiar prickle of Immortal Presence snaked up his spine, and he turned toward the door, one hand unconsciously moving toward the katana hidden in his coat.

“Expecting someone, Mac?” Joe asked, and realized who it was when Duncan’s face split into a broad grin.

Before Duncan could respond, the door opened and admitted a large umbrella. A pair of long, shapely legs in dangerously high heels disappeared under the rim of the umbrella. Joe couldn’t help but whistle in appreciation. The umbrella snapped shut to reveal Amanda standing there in a black trenchcoat that barely came to her knees. Her face lit up at the sight of the two men at the bar, the other occupants ignored. She quickly made her way toward them, grabbing for Duncan’s face to give him a lingeringly teasing kiss of welcome.

“Well, if you’re giving out welcomes like that,” Joe teased and came around the bar to greet her. He willingly took the kiss she offered before returning behind the bar.

“My dear Joseph, you’re looking fabulous,” she replied, wrapping an arm around Duncan’s waist. “And you look positively edible, darling,” she purred at Duncan, nipping at his lower lip.

Joe snickered softly at the two of them. Completely wrapped up in each other, they had no regard for anyone or anything else around them. And he couldn’t deny a certain enjoyment in seeing his Immortal so happy…or in just watching Amanda. “Get a room, you two,” he groused good-naturedly. “This is a bar, not a bedroom.”

Amanda shot him a positively sinful look. “And if it were a bedroom, you certainly wouldn’t be watching, Joseph. There are a few things a girl must keep modest and private, after all.”

The smirk dancing across her lips made him chuckle. “You can’t blame a guy for trying, Amanda.” He shot Duncan a curious look. “Besides, I don’t think lover boy over here would be into the exhibitionism thing.”

Amanda’s smirk broadened. “Oh Joseph, you’ve absolutely no idea what he can be talked into with the right persuasion.”

“And on that note, I think we’ll be saying goodbye,” Duncan replied quickly, standing and pulling Amanda with him. “We’ll see you later, Joe.”

“You let me know what happens right away, you got it, MacLeod?” Joe called out. “I’m a curious old bastard, after all.”

Duncan didn’t respond, retrieving Amanda’s umbrella as they headed out the door. He walked her to his car and let her in. Walking around to the driver’s side, he fondled the box in his pocket with a grin.

“So what was that all about, Duncan?” she asked as he got in.

“Oh nothing. Just a little bet we have going. Nothing of consequence,” Duncan replied, reaching over to wrap his hand around hers. “Are you hungry?”

She leaned closer, trailing one finger down his chest. “Yes, but not necessarily for food. Tell me Methos isn’t staying with you on the barge, Duncan.”

Shaking his head, Duncan stopped to wait for the light to change, kissing Amanda desperately while he did. A honk from the car behind them got him driving again. He did his best to behave the rest of the way to the barge. Once inside, he pulled Amanda close for another kiss. The need for oxygen pulled them apart and Duncan grinned at her. “Amanda, will you do me a favor?”

“If it involves another kiss like that, I’ll do anything you’d like, handsome.”

He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers for a moment. “I want to go dancing on the Eiffel Tower again. Right now.”

Amanda leaned back to stare at him. “Now? In the dark?” She studied him a moment longer. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Please?”

She leaned in to press her lips against his lightly. “Let’s go.” She headed for the door, pulling him by their entwined hands.

On the trip out to the Eiffel Tower, she quietly rested her head against his shoulder, arms wrapped around his. She had a niggling idea in the back of her head what he might be planning, but didn’t want to ask. It wasn’t every day he asked to do something he didn’t feel comfortable with. She remembered all too well their last time on the Eiffel Tower, dancing on the railing, frightening all those people. And the sex afterwards? Heavenly.

Duncan quietly allowed her to lead him into the elevator and up to the observation deck. Once there, he paused at the railing to gaze up at the sky. It was a beautifully clear night. Surreptitiously checking his pocket again, he took a deep breath and climbed up on the railing. Offering Amanda a hand, he helped her up and into his arms. This time, they didn’t dance for the thrill of it, or for the delight in scaring or scandalizing the mortals that might be watching them. They danced for the sheer joy of being together, of knowing each other so well. Swaying gently together, Duncan made sure his trench coat covered both of them from the wind.

“Do we have to leave anytime soon?” Amanda asked softly, nuzzling against Duncan’s neck. She hadn’t felt this at ease in quite some time.

“Not if you don’t want to,” Duncan replied. “Or rather, not until we’re kicked out and told to go home.”

Amanda burrowed closer under Duncan’s coat and leaned up for a kiss. They continued to dance and hold each other close for several more minutes. She sighed happily and realized just how right things always seemed to feel with Duncan.

“Duncan?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you bring me up here? Why was it so important?”

Duncan paused, realizing he couldn’t postpone things any longer. He leaned back to look at her. “You know I love you, right?”

She stopped and stared at him. “Duncan, you’re not leaving, are you? This isn’t one of those ‘gotta go to a Challenge and I may not come back’ things, is it?” She didn’t bother to hide the worry in her voice. “Because I won’t let you. Damn it, I’ll push you off this ledge and let you die and go take care of whoever it is myself. Don’t you dare think about doing something like that, Duncan MacLeod.”

“Amanda, that’s not – Amanda!” Duncan gripped her chin lightly in one hand, a finger pressed to her lips. “Listen to me, will you? There is no Challenge. I’m not leaving. Not unless you go with me.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Amanda, you and I have been friends for a long time now. Practically my entire life it seems. We’ve always been there for each other, haven’t we?” She nodded, unable to speak, unsure of what he was trying to do. “And even when we’ve gone our separate ways, we’ve always come back to each other eventually.”

“Usually when I get in trouble or need something from you,” she replied softly, grinning impishly.

He chuckled. “That’s true, but it’s not exactly what I meant.” He took a deep breath. “Amanda, we’re good together. We complement each other in so many ways. We understand each other.”

“And the sex is pretty good.”

His face lit up with a broad grin. “Yes, the sex is pretty good. Your body fits against mine so perfectly, like they were made for each other.”

“Duncan, are you saying I fit you like a glove?” Amanda asked, feigning an innocent look as one hand slid down to glide across his crotch. She stroked lightly once, twice, and grinned when he groaned softly. “You are, aren’t you? Such a naughty boy scout.”

Taking a deep breath, Duncan grabbed her hand and lifted it to place a kiss in the palm. “Yes, I guess I am saying that your body fits mine like a glove. But that’s not all I’m saying. I just… I guess I’m just going to have to do this the old-fashioned way.” He leaned in to press a kiss to her lips and whispered, “Trust me.”

Amanda cocked her head to the side curiously. “I always have, Duncan, and I always will. What’s going on?”

Duncan just smiled and carefully dropped to one knee, taking her hands in his. “Amanda, you’ve been there for me, through thick and thin. You’ve supported me, even when I’ve been a stubborn ass. You know me, you know who and what I am, and you still love me. I guess what I’m trying to say is…” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box. “Amanda, would you do me the honour of being my wife?”

The instant he’d gone down on his knees, Amanda realized what he was going to do. It brought tears to her eyes to hear what he said, to know he meant it. The sight of the ring undid her. She reached out with a shaking hand to take the box from his hand, staring at the ring. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry. Unconsciously, her mind began to calculate its worth, if she sold it legitimately or if she fenced it. And then she realized she wouldn’t do it…ever.

“Put it on me?” she whispered, barely able to speak.

“Amanda, are you sure?”

She nodded, voice lost again. He slipped the ring onto her finger gently. She saw how it looked, imagined a plain golden band next to it, its mate on Duncan’s hand. She knew he’d wear one; it was his way.

“Yes, Duncan,” she breathed, reaching down to cup his face for a passionate kiss, not bothering to hide the tears. “Oh yes, Duncan.”


End file.
